Spare The Rod and Spoil The Child
by Godell
Summary: Companion piece to "Deception". It was assumed that Gin and Rukia's relationship had been entirely dark in nature, but sometimes Gin couldn't help but spoil Rukia. After all, one 'good' turn deserved another. Oneshot.


Spare The Rod and Spoil The Child

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only the general _Deception _arc.

**Notes: **This fic is a oneshot in the One Sentence format—basically a theme with only one sentence. These are details that didn't make their way into the fic itself due to either A) I was already counting down to the end of B) I hadn't thought them up until later. They take place in between Chapter's 6 and 7, and then goes on its own merry way.

**Dedication: **To those at Bleach Asylum—in particular the GinRuki Fanclub—who helped with some of the ideas, specifically the "Dance" theme.

--

Ichigo and Renji automatically assume that Gin and Rukia have a tumultuous relationship: he the "sadistic creep", Rukia the "helpless victim". However, if they bother to ask either of the two, there _were _some happier times, albeit of a (self?) deceptive nature.

--

**Melody**

Every so often Gin would teach Rukia a few melodies on the piano, even though Rukia herself was still rather uncomfortable with sitting alone with him in the 3rd Squad building.

**Stance**

Rukia (grudgingly) had Gin to thank for most of her swordsmanship skills, though Sode no Shirayuki was all her own…or so she assumed.

**Chocolate**

A winter tradition of sorts had been created one November day involving hot chocolate, marshmallows, and Rukia _always _getting the first cup from the vendor, no matter how many times Gin attempted to persuade her otherwise.

**Candlelight**

Gin could be romantic during Valentine's Day, even though Rukia was a little unnerved by how quickly the candles were snuffed out.

**Speed**

Gin was highly amused by the way Rukia clutched at him as he ran through the outskirts of Soul Society at night, eager to show her how the stars looked from a mountaintop…and to see how she would react to the bitter winds.

**Pretty Ribbons of Blue**

Rukia hadn't expected the birthday gift Gin gave her—a pair of dark-blue ribbons to go with a pretty sundress—and was even more surprised at the Chappy patch he had clumsily sewn on the front of the dress.

**Haori**

Rukia considered the nights she wore Gin's haori to be a special treat of sorts, but in truth Gin was more than willing to give up the responsibility for a few hours.

**Haori II**

Of course, that didn't mean that Rukia was exempt from Gin's general policy of "Predator Eats Prey, Prey Looks The Picture Of A Rabbit In A Trap".

**Delicious**

No matter how many times Rukia burned whatever food she tried to make, Gin ate it with a smile as usual, knowing that he was hardly a master by any means.

**Fireworks**

The first time they saw fireworks together, it had been snowing, and Rukia felt surprisingly at peace—then Gin pulled her into an embrace and Rukia hoped that her brother wouldn't see.

**Bath**

Sometimes they would take baths together—something Gin didn't plan, in all honesty—and Rukia would softly blow the bubbles as they floated around in front of them, the images reflected from the bubbles distorting their faces.

**Relaxation**

As Rukia was the one who had to work the hardest of the two of them, she would be the one to be massaged first—and once again, the tub was _not _Gin's suggestion.

**Marks**

It wasn't often that Gin bestowed "marks of affection" on his lovers, and thought that Rukia should be a little more grateful—but after all, he _was _only trying to mar her reputation.

**Top**

Gin knew the "haori-exchange" was a good idea—and when you combined that with a particularly memorable (and final) "anniversary" ("Rukia dear, let's reverse things a little, shall we?"), well...

**Cramps**

Gin attempted to hide the limp the next day, but _nothing _got past Sosuke Aizen.

**Stargazing**

Stargazing in the summertime had been one of Rukia's favorite pastimes for years, and discovering that Gin held the same hobby was both pleasing and perhaps a little too coincidental.

**Morning After**

During the first week that they officially became lovers, Gin would stroke Rukia's hair softly and wake her with a kiss to ensure that his painful betrayal was all the more heartbreaking.

**Dance**

Gin found it amusing that Rukia had no idea how to dance until he taught her the tango—a dance to help clear out any remnants of disagreements they had had.

**Bath II**

Gin preferred bubble baths to the normal kind—it made it that much harder for poor Rukia to find the soap.

**Cramps II**

Rukia vowed to _never _drink sake with Gin on New Year's Eve again, no matter _how _kind Gin's intentions were, while Gin, lying in a heap in the hallway between the bathroom and his bedroom, vowed to be sober when Rukia wasn't.

**Fireworks II**

The last time they saw fireworks together, Rukia wondered how Gin's hands could be so soft and yet so deadly.

**Simple**

When Rukia finally bothered to ask Gin why he was spoiling her so much on that last night they spent together, Gin simply said that it was to give her precious moments to look back on, nothing more.

--

There were too many traditions they created together, too many certainties, leading Rukia to wonder if any of them were true at all. She decides that the next time they see each other, she will draw Sode no Shirayuki without a second thought. There will be no turning back, no begging, and no remorse.

Or so she hopes.

--

Gin notices that Shinso misses "Yuki" and is wondering whether they will see each other again.

He tells Shinso that they might soon clash, the two of them, and that there is no time for remorse.

"Yeah, right!" Shinso scoffs, his sharp, tinny voice making Gin sigh. "You're just as eager to see her again as I'm eager to see Yuki, aren't you?"

Gin shrugs. "I suppose so. After all, I've got quite a plan in mind for her."

Shinso yawns and folds his arms behind his head. "Are you going to be gentle with her?"

Gin smiles. "She won't be spoiled any more. After all, if she wants to be a princess who saves herself, why should her prince get in the way?"

Shinso smiles in return. "Not even one bath?"

Gin simply chuckles and stares out the window, watching two tiny black specks in the distance.


End file.
